Harsh Endings and New Beginnings
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: It was Bella's 23rd birthday. Alice and Esme invited everyone. When Nahuel kisses Renesmee, things go down hill for her. Now she has to deal with an abusive boyfriend. How long before her father finds out? Will a certain halfbreed be able to put her broken heart back together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is a totally different type of story than the rest. So don't hate me for changing the cute, cuddly Jacob into a real monster. I hope you like this one. You'll love the turn-out though. You can guess who she ends up with first five people who guess correctly get a special sneak peek of chapter two. Well, I'll let you read the chapter. I'll ramble on at the end. See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephinie Meyer. I only own the plot of this little creation of mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

I ran through the forest as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get away from him. I had to. I didn't know why he turned out this way… it scares me. This is the first time he's done it. But he phased ,and he might be after me. I sighed in relief as I jumped over the river and into the house. Noone was home, glorious.

Just what I needed. For im to find me here, alone, and somewhat vulnerable to him.

I heard the door open behind me and I jumped. I spun around and was relieved to see it was only Alice.

"Renesmee? Are you okay? Where's Jacob?" "Yeah, where is he? I thought he'd e here with you," Rosalie added as she came in behind her. I flinched at the mention of his name. I stared at them both, as tears poured down my cheeks.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" Rose asked taking me into her arms as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"H-he h-hit m-me. I-I don't know why h-he did. I'm s-scared. You have to help… please?"

"Who hit you?" Alice asked. "J-jac-jaco-Jacob." I answered.

I felt Rose stiffen as she held me.

"That mut hit you?! Oh, Alice, let's find him, and… rip him to pieces new treaty can go die for all I care. He. Hurt. My. Baby!"

Nuh-no. Please, don't tell anyone. Mom and Duh-Duh-daddy can't find out… Alice, Rose. Please, just help me… get cuh-cuh-cleaned up?"

"Rosalie, it's best we don't tell just yet. We're going to have to keep this one hidden well. We can't tell Edward yet." Alice said as she wet a hand towel from under the sink and brought over, to clean the mud, and dried blood off my face.

"Fine. But if the mutt does this one more time… I swear I'll—"

"Alright, alright." Alice said scooping me up in her tiny arms and ran me up the stairs to her room to change me out of the clothes I was in.

Rosalie was on the lookout for Mom and the rest of the family.

There was a knok on the front door. Rosalie went down to answer it and came back with a scared Seth almost in tears.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I… saw what he did. I didn't think… he'd do it. I'm sorry." He said as he broke down in front of me.

"You knew?" Rose asked now even more pissed off.

"I just saw his thoughts… and I saw… what he might do… but he threatened that if I told, he'd kill my mom… I just… don't know what to do…"

"Wait… just a minute. SO you know why he was going to yell at Nessie?" Alice asked as she wiped the mud off my feet.

'Yes. He said… he saw… Nahuel… kiss… Renesmee… and… he ran through the woods mad. Leah told him… that… she was cheating on him…" He said as his body shook with the sobs rising from his chest.

Rose did something then. Something neither Alice or I ever thought she would do. She squatted down beside Seth and took him into her arms.

"Sshhh, its okay Seth. It'll be just fine. We'll help you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and slid down on the floor to be with Rose and Seth.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Fast healing, remember?" I said patting his shoulder. He forced a smile and lifted his head from where it had rested on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Can. I stay here for a while? Sam knows where I am. He's pissed at Jake too."

"Of course." Rosalie said warmly.

Just as we all stood, the back door opened, and we heard Jacob walk in.

"Shit." Alice cursed under her breath.

"Alice!" Rose whispered.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Now let'ss go down there, and see what he does." Rosalie whispered quietly. I took Alice's hand and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"okay, let's go." I said. Alice and I skipped happily down the steps.

"We definitely nee to go on a major shopping spree. Don't you think, Rose?" Alice asked as we walked into the kitchen where Jacob stood with Quil, Embry and Emmett.

"Totally. Renesmee has to come too. You know how she goes through clothes."

"That would be lovely." I said as I sat at the kitchen table.

Jacob turned to me, and I saw something cross his face. Anger? Frustration? No idea what it was. But it was soon hidden with a fake smile, just like mine.

"And I'm pretty sure Jacob would like to come along, too?" Rosalie asked smiling at Jacob.

"Um… sure. Yeah." He said looking distracted.

"Great, then we'll go tomorrow, then." Alice said standing up.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Dad asked as he came in. I blocked my thoughts with thoughts of all the designer clothes Alice, Rose and I would see.

"May I go shopping with Rosalie and Alice tomorrow?" I asked.

"You know you don't even have to ask. Go right ahead." Dad said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"I suppose I won't get a hug like that today, then?" Mom said smiling at me as she came through the door with Carlisle and Esme.

I jumped down from my chair and hugged Mom. "I'm going to the mall tomorrow, Dad said it was okay."

:Alright, is Jacob going with you?" I looked over at him, and he nodded at Mom.

"Of course he's going." I said pretending to be happy.

That was hard to do. What with Jacob hitting me, and all.

'Well, Jacob. I'm glad Renesmee found a nice, loyal, sweet man such as yourself." Carlisle said punching Jacob on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just imagine if he wasn't around. She probably would've attracted a guy that's always rude to his girl." Emmett said, leaning against the counter. I tried hard to hide my flinching from them all.

It was hard though. I had to hide this, for as long as I possibly could.

"I made him promise he wouldn't ever hurt my little girl." Dad said. "He knows the consequences if he does." Mom added.

"So, tomorrow, shopping. Well, off to bed then, Renesmee." Alice said tugging me by the arm.

"Good night, Mom. Dad." I said over my shoulder as she pulled me up the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut, she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard

"You can't let anything out, now. Promise? Promise me. You can't. its way too soon. Keep those thoughts well hidden, Renesmee." She said sounding a little panicked.

"I promise. I'll keep them hidden until you tell me to let it all out. I just don't know how much I can take before I explode." I said, ready to cry again.

"Don't show him that you're weak. Be strong. You have to be strong for what's to come." She said pushing me onto the bed and pulling the covers up to my chin.

"I'll try my hardest I said, closing my eyes.

"Good night, Ren." She said using a new nickname she'd come up with. "Good night, Alice." I said, as my eyes slid shut.

I didn't dream of anything. I just slept like a log. Completely forgetting about the previous day's events.

I did remember however, when Nahuel kissed me though. It wasn't the soft kisses that I was used to from Jacob. It was hard, urgent. And he'd said he'd loved me.

He'd been down here for Mom's 23rd birthday party. She didn't want a party, but you know Esme and Alice. Always wanting to do something big for the smallest events. So they'd invited the Denalis, Amazons, and Huelen and Nahuel.

I'd seen him staring at me for half the time I was here. That was probably why Jacob didn't show up until Nahuel had gone hunting with Tanya and Kate.

Jacob didn't hit me then. He'd waited until the day after Nahuel and the others left, yesterday.

That, was the worst day of my life. And now I was stuck shopping with him all day tomorrow. Who knows what would happen. I hoped that Alice would see something and stop it. I shuddered at the thought of him sneaking me out and getting some slaps in for not kissing him good night, or something stupid like that.

Stupid Jacob. Stupid, stupid, inconsiderate Jacob. How I wish he would go away. But no, I'm stuck with him, for as long as Alice says. I can't wait until all is revealed. I want him gone. After the day my Dad demolishes him, I never ever want to see his face again. Until then, I'm stuck being Jacob's girlfriend, or imprint. I don't even feel that pull anymore. Well, I did. But that was before he'd hit me. Hmm, maybe it's broken by violence? What a thought. What ever the case me be, I just want him gone. The sooner he's gone, the sooner I can restart my life. Hopefully, someday I'll find someone who will be different. Someone who understands me better than… Jacob.

I was awoken by the door banging open, and someone bouncing the bed with their weight. Oh no, not Jacob, anyone but him.

"Get up, its time to go… shopping!" Jasper said overly excited. Oh no. Alice did something to him. He tickled me and yanked the pillow from under my head.

"Come on, the day is still young! Get up lazy bones!" Jasper yelled as he lifted me off the bed and ran me to his and Alice's room.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale. I swear if you don't put me down, I'll kick you where it hurts!" I screamed.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your favorite uncle, after all."

"Oh, I would dare! It's only three in the morning!"

"Put her down." A familiar voice said from behind us. What was he doing here, so soon?

A/N So, what do you think so far? And who's the he she speaks of at the end of the chapter. Do you think its Jacob or Nahuel? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

See you next chapter!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

(Previously)

I was awoken by the door banging open, and someone bouncing the bed with their weight. Oh no, not Jacob, anyone but him.

"Get up, its time to go… shopping!" Jasper said overly excited. Oh no. Alice did something to him. He tickled me and yanked the pillow from under my head.

"Come on, the day is still young! Get up lazy bones!" Jasper yelled as he lifted me off the bed and ran me to his and Alice's room.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale. I swear if you don't put me down, I'll kick you where it hurts!" I screamed.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your favorite uncle, after all."

"Oh, I would dare! It's only three in the morning!"

"Put her down." A familiar voice said from behind us. What was he doing here, so soon?

Nahuel? What was he doing here? Didn't he just leave?

Jasper chuckled.

"I can't." he said flipping me upside down on his shoulders. Lucky for me, I didn't get head rushes.

"And why not?" Nahuel asked coming over so he could stand right in front of my face.

"Because… you're not her boyfriend. So there for, only Jacob has the right too. Oh, Jasper, he has the right, alright. More than you know.

"Well, then. I'm sorry I can't help you today, Renesmee." He said smiling. Up until now, I never realized how cute Nahuel's smile was. Or how cute he looks when his eyes crinkle up in the corners when he laughs. Wait… what the heck… why was I looking at him that way? Crap! Maybe my brain does go crazy when I'm upside down. I can't be falling for Nahuel! I'm with Jacob. Sadly. But still. I'm taken. I can't think of another man that way. Ugh, I think I might need some psychological help! Thank goodness Jasper took Psychology classes when he went to college. I might use him for some meetings.

"It's okay." I said smiling back, blushing slightly.

"Well, where were we? Oh yes, shopping!" Jasper said zooming through the door, and leaving Nahuel out in the hall alone, with Jacob, if he came up to look for me.

"What in the world was that about?" Jasper said kicking the door shut and throwing me on the bed.

"Hey don't toss her like that." Alice said coming out of her closet with two outfits in hand.

"What was what about?" I said sitting up.

"You staring at Nahuel like he was some sort of delicious meeal, or something like that" Jasper said flopping down onto the bed next to me. Alice frowned and suddenly became interested in a lose thread on one of the shirts she had.

"No I wasn't, Jass, maybe if I weren't upside down, my face wouldn't have been so…"

"Red. With yourr eyes bugging out like a crazy person seeing the light for the first time?" Jasper finished for me.

"No. Now seriously. I don't like…" Alice cut me off with a smile and a, "Well, let's let Renesmee sleep, it is only three fifteen after all."

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes. But… I didn't fall asleep. Jasper kept looking over at me, like he was analyzing me or something. I finally got too tired of it and shot up.

"What the heck, Jasper? Why do you keep staring at me like that? I feel creeped out." Alice's bell-like laughter came from deep within the closet.

"Sorry, Renesmee. I'm thinking about how you looked while you were upside down." He said snickering.

I grabbed a pillow with a Confederate flag on the front and tossed it at the back of his head. "It bounced back and hit me in the face.

"Oh, that does it, Jasper." I growled before getting up and whacking him with it.

"Don't. Ever. Hit. Me. With. That. Pillow. Again. Or. Else!" I said after each whack.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. Sorry!" He said getting out of my way.

'You better be." I said laughing.

The door flew open and Rosalie flew through the room into the closet looking excited.

"They're on the racks, let's go!" She said bouncing in place.

"What?" I asked. Jasper scooped me up and flew down the stairs and into the garage where he then proceeded to throw me into the Porsche's backseat.

"What the heck, Whitlock!" I yelled as he danced, yes danced in place.

"No idea, now wait. Jacob, Rosalie and Alice'll be here soon. See ya. And… oh bring me back something having to do with the Confederates, would you please?"

I hufed.

"I'll bring you something alright."

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said, I'll bring you something fun." I lied.

"You better. See you later, Renesmegator!"

"Forget you too, Jasperdile!" I yelled.

Jasper ran into the house and almost collided with Jacob. Oh great here we go.

"Watch where you're going, leech." He grumbled as he walked passed. Alice came out right behind hhim, with a pissed off Rosalie close behind.

Mom came out from the greenhouse Esme had built off the garage a few months ago. She had her purse in hand.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't come along? It's going to be fun." Mom said sliding in beside me. I smiled at her. "I didn't ever think you'd actually come on a shopping trip with us." I said giggling as I felt Jacob slide in beside me. I heard the trunk pop open and watched in amusement as Emmett and Jasper quietly slid in.

"Okay, everyone here?" Alice aske turning on the car.

"Yup." We all replied.

Jacob stared out the window half the drive there. When Mom and the girls got out to get gas for the Porsche he turned to me and glared.

"What." I said flatly.

'You didn't tell anyone about yesterday, did you?" He asked.

"No. Why would I. Besides, why is it any of your business anyway? Daddy's going to find out soon enough anyway." I said.

Jacob grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged hard. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the scream of pain.

"You will not tell anyone, is that understood, princess. We need to be together forever." He said smirking

"No we don't." I muttered. He pulled my hair again.

"Want this to get pulled off, Renesmee? Watch it." He said just as Mom and the girls came back out of the gas station.

I sighed and held back the tears.

"That's right, don't let your Mommy see them." He said letting go of my hair.

I already hated today, and it was barely eight in the morning. What could possibly go wrong today? Nothing I hoped.

Alice, Rose and mom slid back in and we were off.

We arrived at the first store, at around ten. Alice didn't dare drive too fast today.

Alice pulled me into the dressing rooms, as Rose and mom went to the other side to pick out shoes.

"What went on in there while we were gone?" She asked.

"You already saw." I muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry sweetie. I know it's only been a day Your father has to find out sometime. Let's just wait and see." She said sounding mysterious.

Mom barged in furious.

"That lady took my shoes. Ugh. Well. Anyways. Moving on. What are you goin to get today, Renesmee?" She asked ruffling my hair. She touched where Jacob had pulled. She stopped and examined it.

"Renesmee, did you cut your hair on accident?" She asked.

"No… why?" I asked.

"It looks like it was either pulled or cut off… unless there's some weird thing with hair falling out like that… hmm." She kept talking to herself about telling Carlisle. Uh-Oh. Bad idea.

"Mom. I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Um… wher to now?" I asked.

"The dresses. Come on." Alice said tugging on my arm.

"Well okay, but if more falls out, you have to tell me." Mom said following us.

I had a feeling Mom wasn't going to drop this one anytime soon.

A/N: What did you all think? Did you guys enjoy this one? I hope you did. Thanks for reading. It really means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N hi, all. Whoah! I already have a lot of reviews for this story, thanks so, so much! Now, onto the chapter, I'll rant on at the end. Swearing in this chapter, so watch out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alice dragged Mom, Jacob and I to lots of stores. Jacob acted like a gentleman, and held all of our bags. Alice, Rose and I were the only ones who knew the truth.

A few hours into the shopping spree, Alice and Jacob went to put bags into the trunk, and came back with Emett and Jasper, who were grinning.

"Now we have two more men to hold our bags. How charming." Mom said, smiling.

At two thirty, Mom looked at Jake and I. "Why don't you two go and get something to eat? I'm pretty sure you're both starving."

I shook my head. "No… Mom I'm fine—"

"Nonsense. GO get something, I'll wait right here for you both."

I reluctantly handed my bags over, and followed Jake out into the sea of people. Neither of us said anything to each other, I hoped it stayed that way.

He didn't even look at me, which is just dandy with me. I really didn't want to look at him either.

We ordered food, and sat at a table. He looked up at me, looking angry.

"What?" I said stabbing a cherry tomato with my fork.

"Don't act stupid, Renesmee. You know exactly why I'm angry with you."

"Well… sorry I couldn't stop what happened, Jacob." I spat at him.

"What do you mean you couldn't stop it, Renesmee? Did you want it to happen? Did you expect that I wouldn't find out"? He said, trying to keep his voice low enough so no one else could hear.

"Jacob William Black, just shut the fuck up and let me tell you what the hell happened, got it? First of all, I was waiting for you by the damn river. But you didn't hurry up. Then Nahuel came over, and started talking to me, then before I could do anything, he leaned over and kissed me. He pinned me down, Jacob. Did you honestly think Leah would tell you that? I know she didn't tell you that, why? Because she hates me, she hates my family." I was angry, very angry.

Jacob looked furious as he ate his fries.

"She didn't tell me that." He said.

"Exactly. And now… now look what you've done. Aunt Alice saw, so did Rosalie. And I'm not telling Dad… yet. Why? Because I don't want anyone getting hurt! Dammit, Jacob. You ruined it for us. You didn't listen to me." I said tears spilling over my cheeks.

"All you cared about was keeping me to yourself." He shot his hand out and slapped me, hard, knocking me over onto the ground. I heard someone gasp from behind me. "Fuck it. Jacob that's it. I will tell Bella. Fuck you and all you stand for!" It was Alice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't get here on time. Jasper will take care of him. Its okay." She said as I began to cry. I heard low growling from Jasper as he led Jacob outside. Alice rushed me to the bathroom ,my food forgotten. I honestly wasn't hungry anymore. I felt Nauseated now.

Alice grabbed a few paper towels and cleaned my face, as I continued crying.

The door flew open, and Rosalie came in, furious, dragging a smirking Leah in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice said, pushing me down onto a little chair.

"What the hell am I doing here? You should ask little Miss Cry-A lot over there. Do you know our lives were just perfect before she was born? We didn't need no damn bloodsucking human to join our pack. Fuck. Renesmee, you're a stupid self-centered bitch. You don't deserve my time, or Jacob's time. Just stay away from us. Seth betrayed me. He still likes you. He doesn't care. I care. You all ruined my life!" I had about enough of Leah. I was already furious with Jacob.

I stood up, my eyes blazing with fury. I ran forward, and grabbed her around the neck and pinned her against the wall.

"Leah Clearwater. Shut up. I am sick and tired of you thinking you're Miss Perfect. You aren't. You never were. I mean, look at Sam. He left you, for your cousin! SO before you say I ruined your life, think of what your life is. Its nothing. You have no one in this world. All because you're stuck up, and unforgiving. You think you know it all." I said, slapping her, and stepping back, feeling a little better. Alice and Rosalie were smiling proudly at me, as Leah began to shake, her eyes narrowed.

Uh. Oh. We needed to get out of here, quick! Or at the very least, get her out.

Rosalie grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her back outside, as I finished cleaning up. Where was Mom? Was Emmett distracting her?

Alice and I rushed back outside, and found Emmett and a confused Mom standing by with our bags.

"What was going on in there?" Mom asked, curiously.

"Leah, just overreacting. As usual." I said, sitting next to er, on the bench.

My hair was in my eyes. I pushed it away and Mom gasped. Shit. She must've seen the big, red mark on my face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Explain, Now!" I sighed, and looked at her, fighting back the tears. He was her best friend, but she had to know.

"Mom… Jacob… He hit… me. Yesterday. Because Nahuel kissed me. But I thought it was just because he was mad. Then today, he hit me because I told him Leah lied to him. She told him, that I wanted Nahuel to kiss me. Mom. I can't do this anymore. I don't ever want to see him again." I said as the tears came.

Mom took me into her arms, dropping the bags.

"Sweetheart. I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't ever come near you. I promise." She said, tears in her own eyes.

I cried on her shoulder for half an hour, as Rosalie and Jasper dealt with the two wolves.

We went home, Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie and leah on foot. I sat in the backseat, thinking about how my life had gone from good to bad. It felt so wrong. Why me? Why did this happen to me?

"You okay, Ness?" Emmett asked, quietly, as Mom and Alice talked angrily about Jacob.

"I'll be okay." I said softly. Emmett patted my hand, then turned away to look out the window. I could see Rosalie and jasper running in the forest beside us. The two wolves were nowhere in sight.

When we pulled into the long drive, Emmett told Alice to stop. He jumped out te car, and Alice continued on until lwe reached the front of the house. Jacob and Leah were there, aleady, looking at each other. Hmm, they'd make a mighty cute couple. I wouldn't be at that wedding. That's for sure.

I got out, Rosalie and Mom flanking me.

"Come on, idiots, le'ts go inside." Rosalie said marching up the steps.

"What did you just call me, bloodsucker?" Leah asked storming up, and grabbing Rose's hair tugging on it. Rosalie looked furious when she turned around. Emmett came flying out the door, and had Leah pinned downin seconds. Mom did the honor of getting a few kics in before Jacob growled at her, shaking violently.

"Stop it, Bella!" Alice said.

"No! DO you think I'm stupid enough to let Leah get away with all this? And You." She said turning to Jacob.

"You're a disgrace to your family. How could you!" she said stepping forward, and slapping him, hard. There were no broken bones on her body this time. It was Jacob who groaned in pain.

"Hey! What in the world is going on?" Dad asked coming out of the house, Esme and Carlisle trailing behind him.

"Just ask Jacob. I'm sure he'll tell you." Mom said her eyes blazing with fury.

Dad looked down at Jacob, who was cursing under his breath.

"Jacob?" Dad asked, helping him to his feet.

"Why are you helping that piece of shit up?" Emmett boome.

"What do you mean?"Dad asked.

"He hit your daughter, multiple times! He slapped her in public today!" Rosalie screamed.

Dad looked angry. Very angry. His face was dark with fury, when he turned around, and punched him in the gut.

"You hurt my daughter! You hurt my baby! You insignificant Moron! I could kill you right now! You know what, I might!" Dad, Jasper, and Emmett chased after him as he ran into the woods. Leah was still on the ground, blood covered her shirt as she stood and glared at me.

"Good bye." She said, as she went after them. That wasn't a good sign. Seth came out of the house then, angry.

"She'll pay for what she did to you, guys. Noone is happy with her, or Jacob down in La Push right now. They have no one to turn too." He said. I'm going out there to help Edward." He said jogging into the woods.

I looked at mom. "Will they actually kill him?" I asked.

"Your Dad will try not to." She said, a small smile on her lips.

We went inside. Esme made me a cup of tea. I saw Nahuel sitting by the river, with Carlisle.

I heard a long, low howl from the woods, a few minutes later. I knew that howl anywhere. Seth. He was in trouble. Mom and I shot up, and looked outside. We were flying through the door seconds later. I picked up a large rock as we ran.

"Renesmee… what are you doing?" "You never know." I said, following the growls and howls until we found them in a small clearing.

Jacob had Seth in a headlock, as Leah circled them , snapping her jaws. Dad grabbed her, and kept her in place.

I leapt forward, landing on Jacob's back. I leaned forward and whispered, "I told you this wouldn't end well for you, didn't i?" I whispered. He got distracted, and let go of Seth. He tried reaching for me, but I was quicker. I ran back, and stood behind Dad.

"I never thought this would happen." Dad said. "but some things happen for a reason. I didn't ever think, that you, out of all people would hurt my daughter." He said looking at Jacob.

"But you did. That lost all my trust I had in you. I don't ever want you near my daughter, or my family again, is that understood?" He asked, sternly.

Jacob shot daggers at him, from where he stood.

"You don't tell me what to do, got it? You're just a bloodsucker that—"

I watched as Seth leapt forward, and grabbed his shirt between his teeth. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, as Seth leapt forward, and grabbed Jacob. He started growling furiously, as he pushed Jacob against a tree, and began scratching him all over.

Jacob struggled at first, then Leah came to his rescue, biting her own little brother on the lef front leg. I had enough of it. I was furious. I ran forward to help, Dad tried to grab me, but I refused to back down.

I ran between Jacob and Seth, Mom right behind me. I pulled on leah's fur, and she yelped. Mom punched her on the side, knocking her into a ttree. Good, Emmet, Mom, and Jasper could handle her. Dad, Seth and I could take care of the man who had hurt me.

Together, we foughtagainst him. He phased, and tried scratching me, but Dad was quicker, grabbing his paws in his hand, and holding them tightly.

"You can walk away right now, Jacob William Black, or we can take you straight to the Elders!" A deep booming voice said. Sam. He was here. He could take care of this.

When he saw Leah, trying to bite my mother, he stepped forward, and pulled her away.

"Phase, now." He commanded.

"You too, Jacob." Sam wasn't a pleasant person to be around when he was angry.

A few minutes later, they both stood in front of Sam, one looking ashamed, while the other just looked angrily at me.

"I want you two to stay far away from here. No coming back. If you have any other belongings over here, I'll get them myself. You're not allowed to cross the treaty line, in to the Cullen territory again, is that understood?" He asked, staring them down.

"Whatever." Leah said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't care." Jacob said looking bored.

"Good. GO home. Seth, you're free to be here anytime you need." Sam said, putting a gentle hand on Seth's shoulder, as he passed him, and came to stand in front of my father, mother and I.

"Edward, Bella, Renesmee. I am deeply sorry about all of this. Leah is to blame. We'll discuss her punishment in la Push, and we'll send someone to inform you of it."

"What about Jacob?" Mom asked.

"He'll have a worse punishment. We believe in respect, and nothing more. He violated everything we taught him, all the rules. He could go to prison for doing this to you." He said looking at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well… yes. Sorry again. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." He said before he vanished into the trees.

Seth whined and came over and rested his head on my shoulder. Baseball sized tears fell down his furry face as he did so.

"Sshh, its okay, Seth. It's over." I said hugging him.

"We'll be just fine now." Mom said.

I really hoped we would be.

A/N So? What did you think? Thanks to BellaSC23 for helping me with this story so far. I had to make it realistic. She helped me. Again, thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story so far. It means so much. If any of you have any suggestions as to how I should improve, or what I should add in future chapters, feel free to let me know in a PM! Thank you again. Also, please go check out Cullen1723's amazing story Famous Little Surprise. It's a cute story that will have you laughing, and crying tears of joy from beginning to end! Just tell her RoseNEmmett sent you! Also, please go vote on my pole, so I can begin writing one of the other stories. For summaries of those stories, just PM me. Thanks a bunch!Until the next chapter…

-RoseNEmmettForever


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I started school, and I've been swamped with tons upon tons of homework. Sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Swearing in this chapter, Just a warning. Oh, and another thing. There will be things mentioned in here that have to do with traditional Indian traditions. And stuff. I researched it. I apologize if I got anything incorrect. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Its been three days since my parents and family found out about Jacob. Three days since we fought in the woods. Seth was our little messenger, telling us what went on in La push. The elders were still discussing their punishment. Dad was still angry with Jacob, heck, I still am too. Mom is still shocked. Last night, I heard her talking to Charlie about it. Nahuel had gone home yesterday, promising to be back for Christmas, with his Aunt. I sort of missed his presence around here.

"Dad, I still can't believe my own best friend would have done that to my own baby girl. I hate him." "Bells, I still can't believe what I'm hearing. Now, you're sure it was him who did all that to your daughter?" "Dad! Of course it was. She showed me. Do you know how hard it was not to go to La Push, and tear him into thousands of pieces?"

"Sorry, Bells. I really am. I thought Billy would've raised him better. What brought that on, anyway?" Mom paused for a second.

"Well, it was another boy. But it wasn't her intention. You see, he kissed her. Leah, the big mouth that she is, went and told Jacob about it. Leah twisted the story around. As usual. And Jacob beat her, twice. I don't think that's right. Sue should have known better than to let her out of her sight!Sorry, Dad, it's the truth. If that stupid girl is going to be my new step sister anytime soon, show her some damn manners!" I'd never heard her talk like that. I fell asleep after that.

I hoped everything would work out. I was drinking my daily cup of tea, when there was a knock at the front door. I stood and went to answer it. Sam stood there, looking serious.

"Hi, Sam." I said, opening the door wider so he could step through. "Hello, Renesmee. I hope you're doing well. Are your parents home?" "Yes. Would you like to speak with them?" I asked.

"Well, actually, could you and your family come down to La Push? We need your input on our conclusion we've made on their punishment."

"Certainly." Carlisle said coming down the stairs, with Esme. "Alright, see you then." Sam said, turning and walking back out. Five minutes later we piled into the Mercedes, and Volvo.

Quil was waiting for us at the treaty line in his wolf form. He led the cars to his home. We parked in front. Quil came over and nudged my face with his nose. He smiled a big, goofy grin before leading us down to the beach.

The whole tribe was there, Jacob and leah were sitting on the edge of the circle, between a stern looking Billy, and a furious looking Sue.

Old Quil sat next to Seth, who smiled at us as we walked by. Quil disappeared into the woods, and came back dressed and ready to begin. There was a fire roaring in a teepee like construction in the middle of the large circle.

Emily distributed large plates piled high with hamburgers, hotdogs, and chips to everyone. I thanked her when she passed by, and she looked down at me, and smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

When everyone was ready and quiet, Old Quil cleared his throat, and began in a deep voice.

"You all know why we're here. And you know what happened a few days ago. It is with great regret that I have to be the one performing this… rather saddening ceremony here tonight. Hopefully, it will be a warning to those who have imprinted. Before we do this, we need the Cullens to agree, if they do not, there will of course be other circumstances to the two who have committed this disastrous crime, will you two rise?" Leah and Jacob rose, looking bored as ever.

Old Quil continued. "Cullens, would the two leaders, please rise?" Carlisle and Esme rose.

Billy looked at us, looking sad. "I am sorry for what my son has done. I would have never guessed him to be so… possessive. I thought that I taught him well. I always told him to mind the women he befriended and would one day marry. I do hope you will choose what's right. I know that if I were you, I would choose the best." We nodded, and Old Quil went on.

"We have come to the decision of Jacob's punishment. Jacob, you will be powerless. You will no longer have the power to be Alpha. You will no longer phase. You will grow old. Cullens, do you agree to this punishment? Speak now."

"I agree." I said. Jacob looked over at me, and cursed under his breath.

"Agreed." Mom said quietly. The rest of the family nodded.

Old Quil stood. "Jacob William Black, step forward. Now." Jacob took his first steps to his doom. I saw then, a small straw basket sitting by the fire. I saw some herb-looking things in there, along with some sort of wooden cup, or a flute. I couldn't tell what it was.

Old Quil picked this basket up, and scooped out some of these herbs. He sprinkled the little leaves around Jacob, and then put some in the fire. The fire roared, and grew brighter, as the three elders began chanting something In their native tongue. Quil placed the wooden flute-like thing over Jacob's head, and chanted something else. They grew louder as they chanted.

I saw Jacob began to change. He shrunk to a normal six feet tall. He didn't look like a man, anymore. He looked like a teen. He seemed less muscular, and thinner. His clothes looked baggy on him. Soon, the chanting grew quieter, and quieter, before it was silent. Quil pulled the wooden thing away from his head. When he did, Jacob fell onto the ground, and closed his eyes, tired. I heard quiet gasps all around.

It was saddening to realize that they'd be without an Alpha. Seth and Colin picked Jacob up, and lay him on a blanket. Then, Quil turned to Leah. "You, Leah Clearwater will be under house arrest. You will not be able to cross the Treaty line. If you do, Sam has the right to make you feel pain. Understood?" Leah nodded. Then he turned to the rest of us. "You are free to leave, if you please."

We all stood, and walked back toward the cars. Seth tagged along.

""Oh, so you're just going to let him go with them?" I heard Leah say from a few yards away.

"He did nothing wrong, unlike you." Sam said. "My little brother's in trouble!" She shouted. "He's not in trouble, you are. Now get a move on leah. Its over!" Leah stomped away, glaring at us over her shoulder. Seth sighed, and just kept walking.

When we got home, Seth walked quickly up the stairs to his room. I started to follow him, but Dad's hand caught my arm.

"Let him be Darling. He's getting used to the new arrangements," I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Esme handed me a steaming cup of Camomile tea. "Here you are, sweetie."

"Thanks, Esme." I said, sitting down at the island. Rosalie and Alice breezed through then. Their hands full of clothes, that looked familiar. "Burn it." I said.

"Renesmee!" Mom said sternly from the doorway.

"What? I was just thinking that since he—" "No. They're going to do the right thing of driving down to La Push, and handing it to him personally." Mom said.

"Since when did you forgive the mutt?" Rosalie asked with disgust evident in her voice.

"I didn't forgive him. I won't forgive him for a long time, probably never. But we have to act mature, girls. We have to show him that this didn't affect us."

I put down my cup, and got up to hug Mom.

"I love you Momma." I said my arms tightly wound around her torsoe.

"I love you too, baby. I always will." I walked out to the Porsche behind Rosalie and Alice. Alice shoved his clothes into the trunk, and got into the driver's seat.

Rosalie looked bored as she jumped into the passenger's side. I sat in back of them. "I would much rather enjoy the smell of burning cotton and jeans than go back to La Push." Rosalie said as Alice drove down the driveway.

When we arrived back in La Push, we spotted Leah and Jacob sitting by the waves, staring at anything but each other. "Might as well just drop his shit in the water and—" "Act mature. Remember what Momma Bella said." Alice said, cackling.

We approached them, and Alice cleared her throat. Jacob turned and sighed. "What are you bloodsuckers doing here?" "

Just here to return your shit, that's all. But if you don't want it we can give it to Good Will, and you'd be without clothing, if you want it that way." Rosalie said, dropping his clothes in the sand in front of him.

"Just leave it, and get the hell out of here." Leah said, her eyes narrowed. "Since when did you become the one who called the shots around here?" I asked.

"Since you ruined my life you little bit—" She didn't get to finish. Rosalie lunged forward, and gripped her neck between her hands.

"Don't you ever talk to my niece that way, you little bitch. Is that understood?!" She let her go, and pushed her into the sandy shore. We walked away, furious. Me, because Leah called me that. Alice and Rose were still pissed since yesterday, this just added to it.

We drove home, and got there a few minutes later. I saw Emmett and Jasper peeking through an upstairs window.

"Don't get out of the car." Alice told me. "Why not?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to be covered in glitter and slime." Alice said giggling as she jumped out of the car. "Only my husband would." Rosalie muttered.

I stayed in there, until I saw Alice and Rosalie tackle them in the front lawn. Mom and Dad came out and quickly dragged me from the car inside to their room for safety reasons.

I heard Esme shouting at the boys for spraying that disgusting concoction in her living room. Dad chuckled as Emmett ran up the stairs whining like a little girl who didn't want to comb her hair.

I missed them acting like this. "I missed it too, Renesmee." Dad said, touching my arm. I smiled up at im and linked my arms through his and Mom's. "What do you say we join in on it, too?" I asked.

"I couldn't agree more." Mom said just as Carlisle walked by, mop in hand. "Don't tell me you're going to clean their mess up for them?" Dad said.

"No. its their responsibility. I''m cleaning up another mess. Don't ask, just move along." He said, laughing as we walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

I almost lost my footing when we reached the bottom of the stairs. There was green and yellow slime everywhere. Glitter was spilled all over. Esme looked up, and sighed, putting down the mop.

"Oh, the joys of men…" Mom said trailing off as Emmett streaked down the stairs, hands in the air, with Jasper on his shoulders.

"I don't even want to know." I muttered picking up a mop to help Esme. Dad yanked Jasper off Emmett's shoulders, and slapped him with a pin cushion.

"Watch it, little bro. You have just entered the Bad Boy Zone!" Emmett said, bending to pick up a handful of slime.

"Oh, not in this living room you don't. Get out!" Esme said, opening the door. Dad, Jazz and Emmett ran out whooping like children. I was glad we were almost back to normal. Now, all I had to look forward too was Christmas.

Nahuel was on my mind now. I couldn't seem to get him out.

And for some unexplainable reason, I don't want him to be out of it.

Jasper ran in his hair matted to his face, mud caked on his shirt.

"Oh, Renesmee. Did you ever bring me anything having to do with the Confederates? Praise the soldiers who…" Emmett whacked him on the back of the head and ran off screaming, "Its all about the Union! Screw the Confederates!"

Jasper growled and chased him

Oh, I loved them all. I wouldn't trade them in for anything in this world.

A/N So, what did you think? I will try to update as frequently as possible. But junior year is the hardest year of high school, so I'm always swamped with tons of homework! Please R&R! it means a lot everytime I see an alert saying someone reviewed, or added this story to their favorites! Thank you to all of you who've reviewed so far!

-RoseNEmmettForever


End file.
